


Twisted Drabbles

by Fox_Tail



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, twisted Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tail/pseuds/Fox_Tail
Summary: Just some ship stories I wrote for friends
Relationships: Characters x reader, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Jade/Azul/Floyd, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	1. Intro

Please enjoy these stories. If you have prompt suggestions feel free to comment them

It will be mostly my own ships but if you’d like an x Reader or something else just comment and I’ll see what I can do!!


	2. Kalim x Jamil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamil wakes up to Kalim getting in his bed after a nightmare

Jamil stirred, the feeling of someone crawling into his bed, nudging the other into consciousness. A wet cheek was pressed against his neck and the sounds of sniffles made their way into Jamil’s train of thought as he questioned who would be getting in his bed so late. 

A tuft of white hair made its way into Jamil’s vision as he slowly opened his eyes to see a shaking Kalim pressed against his side, clinging tightly to his shirt like Jamil would fall out of existence if he were to let go. Jamil quickly sat up as the sight of Kalim crying processed in his mind, realizing the situation and feeling the need to comfort his boyfriend.

“Kalim? Baby?” Jamil scooped the other up in his arms, cradling Kalim’s shaking figure against his chest. “What’s going on?”

Kalim scrambled to grab him tighter, a surprise to Jamil as he had never seen Kalim so distressed, he watched as the other tried to say something but fell into another wave of sobs. There weren’t any tissues nearby he could grab for his boyfriend in the moment, but Jamil knew if he tried to pull away Kalim would most likely cry harder. This was a matter of finding out what was wrong not remedying things just yet.

“Breathe for me, Kali,” Jamil whispered softly, letting his undone hair fall over them as he engulfed Kalim in a tight hug, their cheeks pressed together in an act of comfort, running a hand through the soft white locks that stuck out in every direction, most likely from tossing and turning in bed. Jamil noted that Kalim was sweaty along with his shaking, he wasn’t sick last time they had taken the older’s temperature so it couldn’t be that, Jamil had tasted everything Kalim had eaten the day before so it couldn’t be food poisoning. 

Kalim made a muffled noise, trying to say something between his cries, which Jamil immediately picked up on, tilting his head slightly so Kalim could breathe easier and hopefully speak soon.

He held Kalim close, slowly rocking back and forth as he tried to decipher the other’s noises, though every time Kalim tried to explain his distress, another wave of tears came and they were back where they started. Words of encouragement continued to pour from Jamil’s lips, trying to calm his partner while also wanting to know why he was so upset as it was clear whatever it was still scared him.

“Kali, baby, can I get you a paper so you can write what happened?” Jamil tried, spotting the papers on his desk, “Then you don’t have to say anything and I can still help. Is that okay?”

Jamil felt soft nodding motion against his chest and he carefully shifted them on the bed, “I’m going to let go of you for a minute, Kali, but I promise I’ll be right back.” Jamil explained softly, waiting for Kalim to confirm before reaching over to the desk, he could hear Kalim’s breathing picking up speed again as he grabbed the paper and pencil, panic setting in as Jamil hurried to return his arms around the older. Another sob making its way out as Jamil hugged his partner, whispering gently that he was here and handing him the materials, watching carefully as Kalim wrote.

‘You got poisoned and didn’t wake up, Jammy’ was shakily written on the paper as Kalim quickly handed it to Jamil, another wave of sobs forcing its way out. It was a nightmare. Of course it was a nightmare about this. Ever since they had started dating in secret, Kalim had become more and more paranoid over poison tasting, and Jamil cursed himself for not taking better notice of it sooner. 

Kalim’s hair felt even softer than usual as Jamil pressed a kiss to it, whispering out comforting words into every inch of his hair and back, pressing gentle kisses against Kalim’s shoulders and neck. “I’m right here, nothing has happened I’m still right here with you, baby.” Jamil whispered against the other’s shoulder blade, knowing exactly where to press his lips to help calm his partner.

As his breathing slowed, Jamil pressed another kiss to his cheek, mumbling something about how sweaty Kalim was because of his nightmare, trying to pull the conversation to things he knew wouldn’t set the other off again. He wondered if he should take Kalim to wash off or just coax him back to sleep, deciding it might be best to get him a little clean before they went back to sleep at the very least his face should be cleaned up. 

“Let’s go clean you up, okay? I can get you some tea too if you’d like,” Jamil said softly as he scooped Kalim up and got off the bed, smiling as Kalim clung to him like a koala, “Then we’ll go back to bed.”

With his plan in mind, Jamil set to work, boiling the water in the common room as he cleaned Kalim’s face with a warm towel, keeping things dark and gentle so that Kalim wouldn’t wake up too much. The older’s red eyes were slightly glazed over with the loss of his fear induced adrenaline, staring up at Jamil half opened as he leaned into every gentle touch. It wasn’t long before Kalim was softly snoring against Jamil’s chest in bed, a half drank mug of tea sitting on the bedside table and a relieved smile etched onto the younger’s face as he ran his hand through white locks of hair before he joined Kalim in sleep


	3. Jamil x Kalim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch starved

“Jamil it hurts..” Kalim whispered from under the covers. The two had been home for a couple days and it was already obvious Kalim missed their constant affection, he was whinier, childish, and showing clear disinterest in most everything around the house which the families servants had been trying to remedy since their little sultan arrived home. If only Jamil could give him what he actually wanted.

The whispers around the palace about Kalim’s unnatural mood weren’t hidden around Jamil and plenty had asked him if something had happened at school to upset the young master, he would simply explain that Kalim was missing his friends or say he was just feeling a bit under the weather. Nothing Jamil couldn’t fix with some secret kisses or hugs when no one was looking, simple things that meant the world to Kalim, it was amazing how quickly Kalim would perk up after a quick kiss to the back of the neck or a hug disguised as helping him up. 

Jamil wished he could laugh at his partner’s childish behavior, but he couldn’t help feeling the same way, they had both become so used to the constant affection and now all their attention was focused on not touching each other. “I know, baby,” Jamil whispered, checking that no one was nearby before quickly locking the door and climbing into Kalim’s bed, “spring break will be over soon enough and then I’ll spend every night in your bed.”

“We’ll hug.. and kiss.. and you can yell your love for me as loudly as you want without worrying your father will hear.” Jamil cooed, hugging Kalim close to his chest as he undid the turban wrapped around his head, pressing a gentle kiss to his exposed hair. “I’ll hold you close, tell you all about the gossip from the servants, trace your tattoos with my fingers as you tell me what your siblings were up to and the annoying girls your dad is trying to set you up with..”

“But you’re there for that.” Kalim interrupted, lifting his arms as Jamil shushed him and slid off his shirt, replacing it with one of his night shirts.

Jamil let out a low chuckle, “Yeah but you don’t get to complain while we’re here, baby.” He smiled at the silent nod, he knew Kalim hated the idea of an arranged marriage, only growing stronger when they got together. He wanted Kalim to be happy, but that would be a hard road for the both of them. “You can tell me every little annoyance that crossed your path and I’ll shower you in those kisses you love so much. Maybe we can braid your hair too, or you could braid mine, I know you like playing with my hair too.”

Kalim’s laugh felt as fresh as the rain from his unique magic as Jamil continued to whisper to him, slowly changing the older into his night clothes, his skin was warm and soft against Jamil’s, reminding Jamil of the sun itself which was very close to his partner’s personality. He remembered when that laugh used to send waves of anger through his body, Kalim’s goofy smile only bringing him rage, but now he wanted nothing more than to see his ray of sunshine happy and healthy. This was more than just Jamil’s job now, he wanted to see that smile for the rest of his life and he wanted it to be directed at him. Jamil wanted to be the reason why Kalim’s smile never left his face, why he was always so happy and generous, why he loved every aspect of life. 

Their lips brushed as Jamil reached to fluff Kalim’s pillow, causing them both to freeze in place, lips now mere centimeters apart. Could they kiss? Were they even safe enough to kiss? What if someone happened to come in the second their lips touched? Did any of that even matter?

For once, Jamil didn’t take the time to answer the questions swirling in his head, instead leaning down and properly connecting their lips. The warm sensation of Kalim filled his mind, blocking out any fears from before as he pushed his partner down on the bed.

A soft grunt in surprise could be heard through their movements, both moving off instinct from the many make out sessions in the comfort of Kalim’s dorm room; this time, however, there was more urgency, hunger, craving to feel the other as much as possible, the world seeming to slip away and the only thing that mattered was the warmth of each other’s bodies. Time seemed to grow nonexistent as they continued, only detaching for small gasps of air before pulling back against each other, enjoying every second they were latched together.

“Young master? Have you been prepped for bed?” A woman’s voice called from outside the door, snapping Jamil out of the trance Kalim’s warmth had put him under, he felt a momentary panic before remembering then lock on the door. 

Much to Kalim’s dissatisfaction, Jamil pulled himself off the bed, feeling the loss of his sunshine under him and walking over to the door. “Kalim has been changed and we’re going to brush his teeth now.” Jamil replied in his typical monotone voice, giving Kalim a glare that screamed ‘behave’ before opening the door to reveal on of the family’s older servants who smiled and walked over to straighten Kalim’s crumbled bedding. They both gave a polite smile and nod to the older woman before quickly walking out, leaving her to her duties and walking to the bathroom.

They had done this many times before, but today everything felt new, neither had attempted something like that before and they had almost been caught too. How did one even go about this? Would they try again another time? The rush almost made things even more exciting and Jamil felt the desire to feel those emotions all over again. For now they would pretend like nothing had happened, no one had to know and no one would ever know except for the two of them.

Jamil took care to wash his love’s face, taking his time with every stroke of the wash cloth, he couldn’t wait for the week to be over so they could return to nrc.

Kalim had somehow convinced his father to let them return a week early, probably promising to meet with more girls than usual, either way the two were counting down the days until they could spend the second week of break in each other’s arms, without fear of someone catching them. Endless bliss was the light at the end of the tunnel and all that was left to do was just push through.

“Baby, you know I love you, right? And as soon as you’re the one running the show, you can dump everything your father forced onto you.” Jamil said softly, rubbing his head gently as Kalim spit out the water he had been gargling. “I know it’s hard for you, but you’re going to get through all this.”

Kalim just let out a sigh, resting his head against the younger’s shoulder, “I wish we could just get married now.. I hate having to hurt so many girls hearts because my dad told them they could potentially marry me.” 

“And we will get married, I wish we could do it now too but you need to be patient, baby. I’m hurting too seeing those girls putting their hands all over you, treating you like some prize to be won.” Jamil huffed, knowing they shouldn’t be so vocal here, they can complain in the dorm. “Maybe you can have a nice dream about it, plan what we’ll do in your head then tell me all about it when we’re back at the school. How’s that sound?” He smiled, hoping that was enough to get cheery Kalim back.

Thankfully, Kalim’s smile retuned and he hugged Jamil, “It’ll be the best wedding you’ll ever go to, Jammy.” 

“I’m sure it will, but for now you need your sleep.” Jamil said with a smile, placing a hand on Kalim’s back to lead him to his lavish room now freshly cleaned. “I’ll see you in the morning, my baby.”

Kalim smiled, planting a gentle kiss on Jamil’s hand as he tucked the older in, wishing they could sleep together but knowing it would just cause more problems. “See you in the morning, Jammy.”


	4. Leona x Ruggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning and midnight stuff in Savanaclaw
> 
> Pt. 1 because I lost track of time and got busy

“Psst, Leona-san~” A voice whispered into Leona’s ear, just barely enough to pull him out of sleep, he gave a low hum in response, still asleep enough to have his eyes closed and not fully process what was going on. Rustling could be heard and suddenly a smaller body was pressed up against his side, nuzzling their cold nose against his neck.

For a second, Leona thought he was back at home and Cheka had climbed into his bed as the young cub tended to do during the night since his room was the closest. However, Leona was sure he was at the Savanaclaw dorm. Half open was the most Leona could get his tired eyes to go, looking down at the familiar sandy blond hair, now silvery in the soft moonlight streaming in from the large windows. The sight was peaceful, the way his boyfriend’s eyelashes lay perfectly on his skin, soft lips brushing against his bare chest, the way his legs tangled already with Leona’s even though he had only been in bed for a few minutes. Hair shifted slightly as Leona ran a hand lazily up Ruggie’s back and up into his hair, closing his eyes and burying his nose into the sandy blond tuffs of hair. 

He was definitely using Leona’s shampoo. 

There was a faint smell of vanilla mixed with the familiar meats of their dinner, probably due to Ruggie always carrying Leona’s meals to the botanical garden where no one could bother the two. Ruggie’s ears twitched against his cheek before the smaller let out a half grunt and nuzzled closer to Leona’s chest, the rise and fall of Ruggie’s breathing lulling the older back to sleep. 

The sunlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the room with a gentle warm light, some shifting could be felt under Leona as Ruggie woke up, the older still unmoving as he struggled under the tight grip. 

“Leona-san..” Ruggie whispered softly, planting a kiss against the other’s chest, placing more as he felt Leona beginning to stir. 

Leona let out a low hum, mumbling something in his sleep before rolling onto his back, Ruggie was sure he had heard his name come from the lion’s mouth as he settled against the bed, giving Ruggie a full view of his torso. 

To say Leona was fit would be an understatement and the idea of kissing his chest until the older finally woke up crossed Ruggie’s mind more than once. He ran a finger down Leona’s chest, watching the older shiver under his touch, sighing in his sleep and shifting to rest his head against the younger’s side. The temptation was too strong, especially now that Leona’s head was resting against him, sending small vibrations against his skin as Leona snored. 

Ruggie carefully leaned over, pressing a warm kiss to his abdomen, nuzzling gently as he felt the other laugh from the sensation, only tempting the hyena more. With great care, Ruggie crawled over Leona, sitting on his sprawled legs and leaning over to lie on his chest, kissing his neck repeatedly, watching his tail twitch with each kiss. 

He hadn’t expected himself to bite though..

It was an unconscious moment, a split second was all it took for a simple kiss to turn into a bite, but it was so worth it when a moan came from Leona’s throat. At first, Ruggie thought he had woken up, but the older could sleep through most anything. 

This would most definitely be a later conversation for the two, but for now all Ruggie could think of was how much he could get away with before the other woke up. And oh how he would have fun with this.

Hickies and bite marks littered the lion’s neck and torso when he finally opened his eyes, letting out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes and finally took notice of his surroundings. Giving Ruggie a confused look as he noticed where the hyena was sitting. 

“Ruggie.. what are you..” he let out a long yawn, pulling Ruggie against his chest, “..doing here?” Leona asked as he rubbed the other’s hair, a bit thrown off by a dull pain, but either way he wanted Ruggie closer. 

Meanwhile, Ruggie was sputtering to come up with a response, not expecting this to be so hard, “I came today wake you up, L-Leona-san.”


	5. Ace x Deuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute 1st year love, man

Ace couldn’t remember when it all started, these.. feelings for his friend. A simple glance during lessons? A word spoken by the other? His laugh? Or maybe it was the way his real eyes flared when he had the urge to fight someone off, falling back into the violent boy he used to be? Either one could be the answer but they all came to the same conclusion..

Ace liked Deuce. 

The realization hadn’t hit until the stargazer event, until he watched his friend walk under the tree in an outfit he thought for many years looked ridiculous. 

But it was beautiful on him. 

Waves of blue draping and seeming to float around him as he danced, a sea of white and blue fabric, moving beautifully with the sound of drums beating, taking out any unnecessary sounds, the smile on his friend’s face was enough for Ace to get completely lost in the performance, never wanting the ceremony to end, never wanting his smile to fade. Ace was sure he could see Deuce’s eyes sparkling as if they were stars themselves. 

Then the shooting stars. 

Oh how he wished it would never end. The image of Deuce in awe at the falling stars would forever be engraved in his mind, he wished he had taken a picture of the boy. 

Ever since them, Ace couldn’t look at Deuce the way he used to. A blush would form on his face, immediately getting nervous when he heard that laugh, a goofy smile would form on his face and his heart would speed up. 

Does he feel the same way?

The lounge was practically empty as the two sat playing a racing game Ace had brought, trying to avoid studying at all cost, Ace had won the last few games and the frustration was obvious on the blue haired boy’s face. 

*god it would be so easy to kiss him* Ace quickly shook the thought out of his head, face turning red from the idea. 

“Ha! I won!” Deuce cheered, snapping Ace out of his growing thoughts to realize he had crashed his car so many times that Deuce had taken first place. “Finally! You’re really good, Ace.”

Deuce smiled, oh that smile, he could hear his friend ask if they were going to play another round, but Ace was gone, lost in that beautiful smile. 

They were so close. Probably less than a foot away from each other. 

How could he just resist this?

“Ace? Aaaaaaace?” Deuce’s head was tilted slightly, staring into his eyes. 

Those sea green eyes. How did they always seem so full of life? How could they twinkle like stars in the sky whenever he looked at them? 

“You’re beautiful...” Ace breathed out, practically a sigh before realizing what he had said. He screwed everything up didn’t he?

This was the end. The end of their friendship, the end of seeing his beautiful self, the end of-

Warmth.

Their lips were connected, their chests were touching, Deuce was on his lap kissing him. 

And Ace was kissing back. 

It was like nothing else mattered except this warmth flowing through him, he wished they could be even closer, nothing was on his mind except for the other body connected with his. 

It wasn’t fireworks, it wasn’t like becoming a whole new person, it wasn’t anything like the movies had described a kiss with your crush. It was just Deuce. 

And that’s all he needed. 

He couldn’t help but press his face against Deuce’s neck when they broke the kiss, holding the other even closer as they both panted for air. Ace could feel slender hands in his hair, clinging to him with the same desperation, the same need. 

“Ace..” Deuce panted, voice muffled by the face that his face was in the other’s hair, “I just.. I-“

A simple kiss to the neck was all it took to silence the blue haired boy, nuzzling against his neck happily. 

“Can I take you on a date first?” Ace asked softly, rubbing his friend’s back gently. 

A small nod was all they needed. 

Happy silence filled the room, the only noise being the sounds of the long forgotten racing game. They would probably play it more later, but right now all they needed was each other.


	6. Jamil x Kailm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalim gets poisoned, angsty

“Kalim? Please....please wake up..”

Tears streamed down Jamil’s face as he looked down at his unconscious boyfriend, guilt stabbing at his chest. Why hadn’t he come sooner? Why did he have to have his phone off while traveling? 

How could he leave Kalim alone?

A year without incident, the new poison taster seemed perfect for the young heir to the Al-Asim fortune, always tasting everything for Kalim and even going to far as to check on the cooks to make sure there was nothing bad going into the food. 

But it was all a rouse. 

She slipped poison into the food herself, tasting the food before for an alibi to the crime though she hadn’t noticed the youngest Viper, Jasmine (name i made up), watching from the shadows. She, of course, wasn’t as trained as Jamil to recognize poisoning, so it hadn’t been until the eldest son had collapsed during the meal that she had acted. 

By then it was too late. 

The call hadn’t been received until a whole day after the event had taken place. Jamil knew he should really check his phone more often, but it had been off while he was mountain climbing, only checking when head had met pillow after his return to the hostel Jamil slept in. 

A frantic voice was the first thing heard in the voicemail, practically holding tears as his sister explained that his boyfriend was unconscious and being taken to the hospital. He had been poisoned by the tester. That was all Jamil needed to hear before grabbing his things and taking off back home, Kalim needed him and that was much more important than a trip around the world. 

He wouldn’t leave until Kalim woke up, until he got a new poison tester, and until Kalim was safe. 

Please just let him be safe. 

Days passed, the sounds of machines beeping had already become the norm for the eldest Viper, watching over Kalim’s frail body who looked as if he were trapped in a spider’s web with the amount of wires attached to his body. His heart was weak, but beating. It just needed to keep beating.

Shakily, Jamil reached down and rubbed two fingers along his boyfriend’s limp hand, running up his arm and tracing the intricate tattoos carefully. This was one of the best hospitals in the Land of Hot Sands, one that was very familiar with the eldest Al-Asim who had been to this hospital multiple times. 

“You’re going to be okay..” Jamil started, his voice cracking from the new tears on his face, “You’ll be okay.. and then I’ll tell you all about my travels, give you the souvenirs I bought for you, shoe you all the pictures I took... I know you’ll love all of it..” Jamil could feel tears running down his cheeks, continuing to rub Kalim’s arm as his sister placed a hand gently on his shoulder. 

“Jamil, you need to eat something.” She mumbled, holding out a small plate of food the hospital had provided, “he...he would want you to eat.”

It was true, if Kalim was conscious he would be telling Jamil to eat and drink and be happy because everything would be okay in the end. But he wasn’t awake. 

He wasn’t conscious.

“Please... Please Kalim... I need you..” Jamil begged, ignoring his sister completely and instead resting his head on the bed rail, his hand instinctively moving to hold his boyfriend’s as he had done so many times before. 

There they stayed, the only sound being the beeps and hums of the machines around the three, guilt and tension thick in the room. Jamil cried, his sister stood, and Kalim slept. 

“I’m sorry,” She spoke softly, “I could have prevented this... I could have saved him-“

“You didn’t know.” Jamil interrupted, just wanting silence so he could think, remember Kalim’s laugh, his smile, the way his eyes shone when he was excited. The thoughts only made Jamil cry harder, he just wanted Kalim back. 

Please bring his Kalim back. 

His baby, his honey, sugar, sweetheart, the one he was going to propose to after his travels. It could all be ruined. 

He could lose the love of his life.

“You know..” Jamil let out a laugh through his muffled sobs, “Every time I saw it rain, I thought of you..” he sniffled, trying to keep his composure, “..I wish I could see your beautiful magic again.. I even got a ring for you based off our magic..” 

A hand was pressed to Jamil’s back once more, moving up to massage his shoulders, “It’s beautiful, baby...you would love it.. a handcrafted ring with aquamarine and ruby gems..” 

Hours had been spent designing the ring, Kalim was at the front of his mind the entire time as the beautiful piece was made. He had even picked the gems that went into the ring. 

It was truly the souvenir he was most excited to show Kalim. 

“Jamil?” His sister quickly shook him, trying to get his attention and only growing more aggressive when he tried to wave her off. 

“Jamil look up!”

“What do you wa-“ Jamil started, freezing when he saw it. Bright ruby eyes, half opened and staring blankly at the ceiling. 

Kalim was awake. 

With a cautious hand, Jamil caressed his cheek, watching as those beautiful eyes turned to look at him. They were so dull, like he was still asleep, but Jamil could feel himself smile as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“You’re so strong, baby, so so strong. Everything is gonna be okay, sweet baby.” By this point, Jamil had Kalim’s hand in his right and caressing his cheek with his right, Jamil couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss to his hand. 

He was okay. They would be okay. 

Jamil was sure he felt a soft squeeze, barely there but still a squeeze, “Don’t push yourself, baby, you’re still recovering,” Jamil said softly, rubbing Kalim’s hand with his thumb, just thankful he was awake and safe. 

“L...Lo....v...” Kalim’s voice was raspy, as if his throat had been attacked by sandpaper instead of poison and Jamil was quick to shush him, already understanding. 

“I love you too, baby, I love you so so much. I’m not leaving your side until you get let out of this hospital, sweetheart.”


	7. Jamil x Kalim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver helps Kalim with ballroom dancing and someone gets jealous
> 
> This is before any relationships are established between the two
> 
> Based off a hella cute Tiktok I saw. https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJUa2M9L/ (This one Owo)

“...and place your right foot here.. perfect!”

The sounds of voices near the fountain caught Jamil’s attention as he walked down the hall, eyes previously glued to his phone where he had been looking up a curry recipe. Laughter and soft music dancing through the courtyard as two light haired figures came into view. 

A soft gasp escaped his lips as Kalim was dipped by the other, letting out a happy squeal Jamil was so accustomed to, the other turning to reveal the bright green colors of Diasomnia, Silver. 

Small birds chirped to the music, occasionally landing on the two as they twirled in a loose waltz, dancing around the fountain with cheerful grace. Corrects to their stances were made every so often, laughs shared when one stepped on the other’s foot or stumbled, but it seemed nothing could deter their happy dancing. 

“Oasis maker!!”

Sparkling rain like diamonds fell gently from the sky, glinting beautifully around them as if they were dancing on a stage surrounded in glittering lights. 

Jamil couldn’t help but watch the beautiful scene unfold, but jealousy soon crept up, grasping at his heart like a snake to its prey. 

He wished it were him dancing with the young heir, spinning Kalim ‘round the fountain, watching as the rain of the smaller’s magic glittered like gems around them. Listening to his laughs and squeaks as they danced to the sound of music. 

It should be him, not Silver. 

As the rain dissipated, Jamil felt his legs act on their own, walking closer and closer to the pair until he could reach his beloved. Spinning Kalim round and holding the other against his chest, narrowing his eyes at the Diasomnia resident. 

A smile grew wider on Silver’s face as he raised a hand to wave goodbye, bowing to the pair before turning on his heels and walking to the thorny dorm. Unknown to the pair, the casual bodyguard pulled out his phone and typed a simple message, slipping it back in his pocket as he went through the mirror. 

Jamil’s phone buzzed as he lead the young heir inside, looking down to see a message from none other than Silver.

“I know”


	8. Sebek x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sebek go clothes shopping and he picked out a dress for you uwu
> 
> Inspired by and written for @athens.ace on TikTok

“Did I get the right size?” A voice calls from outside the dressing room, sounding a bit concerned due to how long you’ve spent in the dressing room. 

It’s perfect, to say the least, you hadn’t expected Sebek to pick out such a perfect outfit and yet everything seemed to work: a dark green sundress with flowers embroidered carefully into the soft fabric. You couldn’t help but stare at yourself in the mirror, twirling and moving the dress as you watch it spin around your body, resting perfectly just above your knees. 

Should you show him now? You wonder what his reaction will be to the dress, he picked it out, but would that mean he would like it on you? The question raced through your mind, fears of rejection adding themselves on, what if he thought it looked bad on you? 

“y/n? Should I get a different size? I want to see you!” 

Sebek’s voice seemed to pull you out of the downward spiral of thoughts, he had picked out the dress for you, how could he not think you’d look perfect in it? And you did look perfect in it. 

With a smile, you place your hand on the knob, ready to open the door. “Close your eyes, I want to see your reaction.” You say through the door, Sebek gives you a conformation and with grace you open the door. 

There he’s sitting on the bench, wide smile on his face even with eyes covered, you can see his excitement and anticipation towards seeing you, adding another boost of confidence as you slowly approach him. 

“Okay. Open your eyes!”

A soft gasp exits his mouth as Sebek lowers his hands, one hesitating to cover his agape mouth as he stares at you wide eyed. He can’t take his eyes off you, he can’t speak, but you can see his open mouth turning to a wide smile as he looks you over. You do a few twirls in the dress, watching as his bright green eyes seem to shower you in unspoken praise, his face a light pink under his gloved hand. 

It feels like the day you first met, the wonder and happiness washing over two bodies, laughing as he diverted his gaze from you with a flustered look. The feeling when you went on your first date with him, feelings of nervousness and awkward stares filled the picnic but it all went away when the conversation began to bloom. And this, now, the relief and happiness of watching him look at you with endless amounts of undying love. 

A love that sparked again with each glance, each touch, each and every interaction. 

He stands, slowly approaching you, tears at the edges of his eyes were visible as he smiles at you. Faces are now inches apart, he looks so happy and you’re sure your face is mirroring his. 

“H-How do I look?” You ask softly, eyes locked on his. 

No words are shared as he comes closer, closing the gap between you two in a passionate kiss, his arms moving to hold you by the waist. 

“Beautiful as always,” Sebek replies, pulling away just enough to speak before kissing your cheek, “Like a garden fairy.” That happy smile still plastered across his face, eyes watching you with more love than you thought possible. 

“Then I think we’ve found the dress, Seb,” You smile, kissing his cheek, “Thank you for picking it out.”

He blushes at the thanks, letting you pull away to go back into the changing room, putting back on the clothes you can entered in. That smile still plastered on his face when you return, the dress carefully folded in your arms. 

Green eyes still glistening with the tears that had formed, gazing at you in your regular street clothes. The other always seemed so proud, even more so when around you, his energy growing whenever you so much as smiled in his direction. 

“What?” You ask playfully, looking over at Sebek who still had his eyes locked on your form, as if nothing else in the world mattered. 

He smiles wider, “I was just thinking,” he stands, walking over to stand by your side, “that no matter what you’re wearing, you always look so beautiful I’m at a loss for words.”

It’s your turn to blush now, cheeks flushing a deep red as he puts an arm around you. You both walk to the counter with smiles, reading to pay and go on adventures in your new dress.


	9. Leona x Ruggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona is acting a bit out of character though Ruggie is surprised to find it’s because a proposal is on the way

“Leona-saaaaan!”

No reply, the Lion was probably asleep. 

Ruggie scoffed as he walked through the hall, the awkward feeling always present when he walked the palace without his boyfriend. Sure everyone at the palace knew of their relationship, servants constantly asking if the hyena needed anything, Cheka treating him like an uncle already, but it still felt so...wrong. 

A slum rat in a palace. 

“Mr. Bucchi?” A young servant snapped Ruggie from his thoughts, handing him a small envelope, “An invitation from Prince Leona- ah my apologies, your mate, sir. After reading would you please follow me to get prepared?”

A sigh left the hyena’s lips, opening the beautifully sealed envelope carefully, an invitation to go out to a restaurant. 

Probably made because of Farena, Leona typically just texted Ruggie about dinner so this fancy invitation was certainly strange. Nonetheless, Ruggie followed the servant to his room. 

(Skip)

“What is this?” Ruggie asked as white makeup was suddenly put on his face, only met by silence from the servant as she continued her work. Two others had joined, placing expensive jewelry along his body to match the equally pricey suit, one heavily traditional to the Afterglow Savana. All of this only filling Ruggie’s mind with more questions. 

(Another skip)

This was certainly different...

Ruggie walked into the lavish building, taking in all the intricate details: statues, flowers everywhere, as well as enough gold and gems to make the slums cry. 

Then there was Leona. 

Oh lord, Leona, dressed head to toe in the most elegant traditional wear, jewelry and white makeup decorated his body, Ruggie couldn’t help but gasp at the sight. 

“You look beautiful, Ruggie” The prince commented softly, taking the smaller’s hand and leading him to the table set for their meal. 

They ate in comfortable silence, neither knowing exactly what to say but relishing in the other’s company.

It felt as if months had gone by since the two dined together, Leona being so busy with his duties as a prince. Using his status to help improve the slums and other citizens wellbeing much to the joy of his boyfriend who nearly cried when the prince announced his goals to the land. 

*”While I may not be your king, my dedication to this land and the people that live within it still rest partially on my shoulders. I intend to do everything in my power to make this land prosper, from its palace to the slums! No child will go hungry, no family will live without a roof over their head, that is my promise to you all!” The prince spoke passionately, smiling as brightly as the crown upon his head as the crowd below cheered, brother clapping at his side.*

“Ruggie?” 

The soft voice of Leona cut through his thoughts like a knife, suddenly making he wish he hadn’t been smiling to himself thinking of his partner’s speech. Ever since graduating, Leona had been taking his position more seriously, seeing opportunities instead of hardships. 

To say Ruggie was proud would be an extreme understatement. 

“Yes? Sorry, were you saying something?” Ruggie asked, feeling a bit guilty. 

“No no of course not!” Leona stood, an unexpected action as the prince usually waited for their meal to finish first, “I just...need your attention for a bit.” 

The lion shifted awkwardly, seemingly nervous about something though Ruggie couldn’t figure what it may be. The venue? The clothes? Ruggie could agree the makeup was weird but whatever. Whatever it was, Ruggie could never hate his boyfriend for it. 

“I would ask you to stand as well, but I think it’s better for you to sit,” Leona half mumbled, turning Ruggie’s chair to face him, “Just don’t laugh, catnip.”

Ruggie raised a hand, confused but still willing to go along with everything, “I solemnly swear I will not laugh at whatever you’re going to do, my prince.” A smirk grew on the hyena’s face as he saw Leona blush at the nickname.

“I’m not perfect, I have a lot of stuff to work on, but..”

Leona kneeled, pulling a small box from his pocket, taking a deep breath as he tried to remember everything he had practiced with Farena for the last week. 

“..never in my life have I met someone as amazing as you. You give yourself horrible names, but you’re the kindest, most caring hyena in this whole savanna. Always giving up whatever you have to those in need, always looking out for others no matter what their status. You’ve starved so children could eat, gone broke so a father could pay his debt, been ill from caring for the sick, and so many more things I can’t summarize in one night because you’re just that kind of person. Everything you do has been for the sake of those less fortunate than yourself even though you come from an unfortunate story. Every day I see you, I’m reminded of everything you’ve done for me and the other people in this land. You motivate me, you inspire me, and I never want to see my light fade.”

Ruggie was thankful he was sitting, staring at Leona with tears in his eyes, mouth covered as the box opened to reveal a glittering ring, yellow gems shining in the light. 

“Ruggie Bucchi, will you stay by my side and become Duke of the Afterglow Savana?” 

A sob was choked back as Ruggie nodded, practically falling out of his chair as he leaned to kiss his partner, his prince. 

His fiancé.


	10. Riddle x Trey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey walks in to Riddle in pain from something, thankfully he knows exactly what to do

A small whimper came from underneath the deep red as Trey walked into the meticulously cleaned room of his beloved dorm leader, a surprise to the taller; was Riddle having a nightmare? Was he sick?

“Petal?” Trey asked, slowly approaching the bed and lifting the blanket up to see the pained face of his boyfriend, it hurt to see his hurt expression, “Sweets, what hurts? Are you okay?”

Riddle let out a weak cry, burying his face into Trey’s thigh, leaving the taller to only guess what could be wrong with his boyfriend. “Are we going to play doctor then, Petal?” He asked with a smile, lifting up the blanket so he could slip under. 

His skin was hot under Trey’s gentle touch, kissing his forehead gently before starting down at the younger’s feet. “Could it be your feet? Hurting from hours of walking in heels?” He asked with a smile, rubbing one gently. 

“Or maybe your legs?” Trey asked, running his hands up Riddle’s legs, “sore from sitting with your legs crossed all the time or from PE? My delicate flower needs to sit casually more often.” He cooed, planting a kiss to Riddle’s inner thigh, smiling at how nice the silk fabric felt against his lips.

“Is it your arms and shoulders?” He gently squeezed the red head’s shoulders, watching him wince from the tightened muscles, desperately in need of a massage to relax them, “Burdened from carrying the weight of Heartslabyul, Petal, you need more breaks.” 

Small whines came from the boy, squirming a bit under his boyfriend’s touches, though the pained expression refused to leave his face, there were still more places Trey hadn’t checked though the older was sure he already could figure out what was wrong.

“And your tummy hurts too, my love? Your head as well?” He cooed, running his hand through Riddle’s hair as he spoke, watching the smaller nod weakly under his touch, letting out a soft hum when Trey bent down to hug him. “Well I have the perfect remedy for you, petal, you just wait right here.”

With another kiss, Trey pulled himself out of the bed, moving to the private bathroom that came with the dorm leader’s single room. In a quick motion, he had the water running and was carefully turning the knobs to achieve the perfect temperature for his love. Once satisfied, the older moved to the cabinet, pulling out jars and bags of salts and soaps of all different scents.

Lavender and vanilla would do the trick. 

Trey opened up the bag of lavender bath salts, pouring some in until a gentle lavender scent wafted from the tub before pouring in some of the vanilla bath soap, watching as bubbles began to form under the stream of warm water. Calming scents filling the air of the bathroom as Trey continued to prep, pulling out some candles and lighting them, using his magic pen to cast a floating spell on them and positioning them carefully in the air. 

Riddle’s breathing had slowed to a calm, dozing pace when Trey returned, kissing him gently before scooping up the younger in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. It wasn’t as if the two hadn’t seen each other like this before, they had bathed multiple times together at the older’s home and neither were uncomfortable with changing in front of the other, so the act of Trey carefully helping Riddle with his pajamas before taking off his own clothes to join his partner in the tub.

The sigh of relief that left his boyfriend’s mouth was a greater reward than anything he could have said to Trey as they got into the bath, Trey holding the smaller close to his chest as he leaned back in the water running his hand gently through his boyfriend’s hair before moving down to his shoulders, listening to his relief as Trey gently massaged the tightened muscles. Carefully undoing knots and feeling his tensed shoulders begin to relax.

“Stressful day?” Trey asked, continuing his massage, a simple nod from the smaller was all he needed to understand, Riddle had a habit of over stressing, but Trey would always care for him.


	11. Ace x Deuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip with the dumbass duo to find a necklace?

“Come onnnnn how hard if it to find a necklace?” Ace whined, following his boyfriend around the jewelry case in the third store they had entered. Sure the mall wasn’t that big and Deuce had only been dragging him around for an hour, but Ace was so boooored.

The only reason why he agreed to this was because Deuce said they could go get a new video game while out, but he couldn’t get distracted from his “mission” honestly how important was it really to get a certain necklace? Ace didn’t even know what this thing looked like so he wasn’t any help. But he did love his boyfriend and the opportunity for them to be alone at the mall was too good of an opportunity to pass up even if he didn’t care about the goal. 

“I just need to find the necklace then we’ll be buying video games, Ace, I know they have it here...” He trailed off, looking through the glass case as if magically his needed necklace would appear. 

“Just like how you thought a chick would come from a grocery store egg?” Ace asked with a laugh, watching as his boyfriend spun around to face him.

“That was one time!!!”

“You beat up like two people because of it!” 

“Well... well they were being rude anyway!” Deuce spat back, turning back to the case with a huff, his face flush with embarrassment about the past situation he had been stuck in.

Ace laughed, wrapping his arms around the blue haired boy, “You know, I thought it was pretty cute~”

“You mocked me for it for a week!” Deuce exclaimed with another huff, though he couldn’t resist nuzzling against Ace’s arms.

Ace squeezed back, planting a kiss just below the spade on his face, “That’s because you look adorable when you’re angry” He laughed harder, watching the blush on his boyfriend’s face grow wider and flush a deeper red. 

They continued looking in silence, just enjoying the other’s company, with the occasional joke about an overly decorated ring or a saying something like a trash can outside reminded them of the other.

After another hour had gone by Deuce let out a sigh in defeat, clearly upset he hadn’t found his precious necklace though Ace still couldn’t wrap his head around why it would be so special. Deuce had never taken an interest in jewelry before and from what Ace could tell, he’d never even considered buying one for his mother. 

“Don’t worry, babe, I’m sure if you just look online a bit you’ll find it,” Ace tried to reassure his boyfriend, giving him another kiss as they left the last jewelry store in the mall, “Do you wanna get that video game now? Maybe this time they’ll have animal crossing available too?” 

Deuce smiled at the thought, he had been trying to get that game for a month now but it was sold out everywhere, and they walked to the game shop hand in hand. Still, Deuce had a look on his face that made Ace’s heart ache.

“Are you okay?” Ace asked gently, stopping just outside the door and turning Deuce to look at him. When no answer came, Ace decided to press harder. “I get it if the necklace is important to you and I’m really sorry we couldn’t find it like Animal Crossing, but we’ll get them both eventually, okay?”

Deuce looked up at him, his eyes glossy with tears threatening to spill, “It was.. I was looking for that necklace you liked.. the one that basketball player wears..” he looked down, as if worried Ace would laugh at him, but instead was met with a long kiss on the lips, reassuring and filled with passion. 

Their foreheads pressed together when Ace pulled his lips away, smiling at his boyfriend, “Thank you for looking for it, babe, it’s okay you couldn’t find it though. I’m not mad or anything.” He pet Deuce’s head, feeling him nod before pulling him into a proper hug.

“Now,” Ace started, “Let’s go get some video games, okay? Maybe I’ll even let you beat me one round!”

“You’re on!” Deuce retorted, following him into the store.


	12. Jade x Azul x Floyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not twincest fyi
> 
> The octotrio has their hands full in Mostro Lounge during winter break.

Azul huffed as he rolled up his crisp white sleeves, looking around at the dishes for Mostro Louge that required cleaning. The regret of letting his dorm residents leave for winter break without cleaning up was certainly weighing on him. It wasn’t as if the octopus hadn’t accounted for the dishes that would be waiting for him, it was more that he didn’t want to do them himself.

Jade and Floyd were currently cleaning the tables, counters, and sweeping the floor, making sure the lounge was spotless and beautifully decorated per usual for when they reopened at the end of winter break, a typical routine the three had developed during their time at the school.

Soft jazz played throughout the lounge, creating the usual swinging atmosphere the tweels had grown accustomed to. Jade watched as his brother danced around with the broom, moving to the music and laughing to himself as he procrastinated his work. 

Maybe they were due for a short break.

“Tako-Chaaaan~” Floyd sang as he opened the doors to the kitchen, his brother following closely behind. The eel gave Azul to chance to answer before he scooped the smaller up. “Come dance with me, Tako-channn~”

“Floyd?!” Azul yelped, finding himself cling to the taller out of habit as he was hoisted up into a bridal style carrying only causing the eel twin to laugh and twirl around the room.

A laugh escaped Jade’s lips as he sauntered over, hugging Azul from the other side and holding his ever so energetic brother still. He pressed a kiss to his panicked boyfriend’s temple, gazing into his stormy purple eyes, grey as clouds over the ocean on a cold rainy night but still sparkled with a light purple hue. 

“We thought now would be a good time for a break, honey,” Jade said calmly, moving along with his brother as Floyd swayed to the faint music outside, obviously restless and not wanting to stand around much longer. Jade could sense his eagerness and guided the two out of the kitchen.

Jade carefully poured some drinks as he listened to Floyd dancing around the room, swinging Azul, who now thankfully had feet on the ground, to the music. It was quite obvious they weren’t dancing in sync with the smooth jazz, if Azul were leading, Jade was sure they’d be dancing in perfect tune, however the octopus had little control of the situation and was at the mercy of Floyd’s compulsive movements. 

“Now now Floyd,” Jade said calmly, walking over with the three cool drinks, “You can’t be so rough with our sweet toy, he’s delicate.” A smirk grew on the eel’s face as he took Azul from his brother, twirling the octopus before hugging him tightly against Jade’s chest. 

The blue drinks were cool against their throats, they had been cleaning for so long they hadn’t realized how stuffy and hot the lounge had become, relief washing over the three as they drank. 

“I still have more dishes to do, but you two have made great progress on the lounge,” Azul commented, taking a sip of his beverage, “Although it would be nice if you two could clean the glasses behind the bar as well.” He leaned against Jade, smiling when the eel twin put an arm around him gently.

“Of course we’ll help you, won’t we, Floyd?” Jade half asked with a sly smile, one Floyd had come to understand that this was an order and not a request, however it wasn’t like Floyd was complaining.

With a laugh Floyd nodded, “Of course I’ll help my tiny takoyaki~” Floyd cooed, giving one of his signature grins before flopping onto Azul’s lap affectionately. He wanted desperately to grab Azul by the legs and yank him so they were underneath Floyd, trapping the octopus in the booth with the tweels, but Floyd held back, restricting himself to only lying on the older’s lap.

They sat there in silence for what felt like the longest time, breathing along to the gentle music dancing through the lounge, Floyd’s hands gently tracing circles on Azul’s thigh, a gentle squeeze on his shoulder from Jade, the soft clinking of ice cubes in the glass of Jade’s strange concoction of soda and blue syrup. Everything about their position felt so peaceful compared to the chaos the three had grown so accustomed to, Azul wished they could stay like this forever, to stay with the gentle touches and sounds.

No one was particularly looking to get up, though they all knew there were tasks to be done, each wanting to stay in their comfort for their own reasons. Who would break the silence? Which one would say it was time to get back to work? When would someone pull themself out of this bliss and force the others to continue their work?

Jade decided he would bite the bullet this time.

“Azul, honey,” Jade squeezed his shoulder once more, noticing the older had started to space out, “We need to finish up our work for the day.” He said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Azul’s cheek as he seemed to come back to reality with a nod of understanding. He took their three glasses, Floyd demanding to have one more sip, much to his brother’s amusement, and carried them to the kitchen, followed closely behind by Azul who was already rolling up his sleeves again.

“Thank you again, Jade,” Azul said softly, going back to the sink to continue working on the pile of dishes that still had yet to be cleaned, “I’m sure Floyd can finish the lounge.. or he could join us in here..” Azul mumbled the last part quietly, half hoping Jade wouldn’t notice along with the soft pink on his cheeks.

“We’ll always be here for you,” Jade replied, walking over to the sink and rolling up his own sleeves, positioning himself right behind Azul and putting his arms around the smaller to reach the water, “just like how you’ll always be here for us.”

The blush on Azul’s cheeks grew, trying to divert his attention to the dishes instead of the eel so close to him, practically pressed against his back and breathing against his neck. Part of Azul wanted to ask Jade to move back, the part that was still scared from years of bullying by other merfolk, but the other part of him craved this attention, this love from another person who loved him no matter what his form looked like. 

“You’re so beautiful, honey,” Jade whispered, as if reading Azul’s mind, feeling a warmth in his chest when a small smile etched its way onto Azul’s face, “So what else needs to get done, lovely?”

Azul smiled, leaning forward a bit to clean a plate, “Well when the dishes are done and the lounge is cleaned, we need to do inventory, both of contracts and supplies, count our profit, order stock, and then plan for when the lounge reopens.” Azul listed calmly, he would probably think of more tasks for the three of them but Jade would adapt and Floyd would follow no matter how much he complained.

They continued cleaning, Floyd joining to help a bit later, complaining he was tired of being alone in the lounge and that he wanted to hug Azul as well, washing dishes happily. Just the three of them.


	13. Azul x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing creative for this summary, enjoy the octo

The sound of chattering students fill your ears as you walk along the vast array of booths, dodging other students, all excited about the magift game that day: Heartslabyl against Savanaclaw. With the amount of people here, you would think it was their annual tournament and not just between two dorms, but the school always seemed to get fired up for matches. 

Even the other dorms were picking sides. Some wearing the colors of Savanaclaw and others with hearts and roses decorating their banners and other cheering items.

You would be lying to say it wasn’t a spectacular sight. The whole school seeming to come together to watch two dorms go head to head despite their differences and past competitiveness with one another. 

Maybe you should get some snacks to eat during the match like Ace and Deuce went off to do? Or perhaps you should just find your seat like Jamil insisted he and Kalim went to do? You weren’t particularly hungry at the moment, but what if you were later? The promise you made to watch with Ace and Deuce came back to you, they were so excited and wanted to cheer for their dorm the loudest.

The way they could completely set aside their opinions about their dorm just for these matches was truly amazing.

Though, before you could make up your mind, two familiar gloved hands were suddenly around your arms, pulling you back behind one of the snack booths where you’re met with two pairs of eyes, their golden eyes right next to each other made it almost as if one face was looking down at you.

“Aha~ Heya Shrimyyy~” Floyd laughed, still holding onto one of your arms though his brother had already released your other arm, “Hey Jade, we gonna tell Shrimpy what’s going on~” He asked with a devilish grin, one you knew far too well. This had obviously been a plotted kidnapping.

“Hmm, I think it’s best to keep the element of surprise.” Jade replied with a low chuckle, seeming to thoroughly enjoy the confusion replacing the panicked expression on your face.

Jade held out a small envelope, a similar design to the contracts you had become all too familiar with, while it definitely wasn’t a contract, the paper glowed a shimmering gold and was sealed with a purplish grey wax seal, the octavinelle symbol pressed into the wax. 

“Shrimpy seems prepared enough, aha they should just go now~” Floyd smirked, sitting down on one of them storage crates as his brother nodded, a similar smirk on his face though Jade’s was partially hidden by a gloved hand.

“Indeed, Floyd,” Jade turned to you, leaning to look into your eyes, “Simply follow the instructions and you’ll be fine~” 

You couldn’t help but gulp and nod, the twins would probably only come for you again if you refused, finally standing up and exiting behind the booth, mumbling an apology to your friends and hoping you could get back in time to watch at least half of the game with them. 

“(Y/n),

While I admit this is sudden, I must speak with you. Please meet me in the botanical garden, Jade and Floyd should have given you plenty of instructions.

-Azul”

“Plenty of instructions” You couldn’t help but scoff, they most certainly had not given any kind of information other than saying to read this letter. To the botanical garden you go then.

Nervousness filled your veins as the building grew nearer, had you somehow gotten into a contract and broke it? No, you never went to Mostro Lounge for that purpose nor had you even made a deal with Azul. Was he just upset with you for no reason? It wasn’t as if you hadn’t seen the merman upset with you before. However there was a completely different atmosphere when you entered the sweet smelling garden, bright flowers glistening with fresh dew.

And there he stood.

In the midst of beautiful flowers and the sparkling sun shining through the glass of the garden stood the one who had summoned you here, you couldn’t help but stare at the freshly ironed tuxedo he wore, a stark black compared to the brightly colored flowers all around.

“Good to see you didn’t get lost, I should have had Jade and Floyd escort you here.” Azul said softly, snapping you out of your thoughts as he approached, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, the way he spoke was elegant and well thought out, but you could hear the nervous waver at the very end. He handed you the bouquet, grey eyes as bright as clouds sparkling as they met your own, filled with joy and something else you couldn’t quite place.

If only you had the chance to change before this encounter, he was so well dressed compared to your decorated school uniform, though he didn’t seem fazed by how underdressed you were for the occasion. Of course, he had already taken this into consideration due to the match. A genuine smile engraved on his face as he watched your surprised expression, closing the gap between the two of you as you looked down nervously. 

“Will you look up at me?” He asked, putting a hand around your waist as you stared down at the flowers, a blush spreading across your face, “You look beautiful, though I wish I could let you know that every day.” 

Your face was a deep red now and he pulled you to press against him, the sound of soft jazz slowly growing to fill the garden, he guided you to the bench, setting the bouquet down before lifting your chin to meet his eyes, leaning down ever so slightly to connect your lips.

It was as if the world had slipped away, nothing but the sound of jazz and Azul’s gentle kiss against your lips existed as you closed your eyes, melting into his warm embrace, something you hadn’t expected from a merman from the cold depths of the sea. You could feel him relax, as if he had finally released all the weight on his shoulders and allowed everything to slip away for just this moment, this time with you.

“Will you dance with me?” He asked softly as you both parted from the kiss, though the question was barely needed as you both already knew the answer. In a quick motion, Azul laced his other hand with your’s, spinning you both round and moved to the music, dancing the rest of the day away to the sound of jazz and the smell of freshly watered flowers.


	14. Riddle x Trey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s late, very late, yet Trey can’t seem to shake the feeling that something in the dorm is wrong.

This feeling of uneasiness.

Trey couldn’t shake the feeling no matter how much he tossed and turned in bed. Something was wrong, but what? What could go so wrong so late at night? Though the feeling didn’t leave. Trey felt like he was back home; the sense of one of his siblings not being able to sleep was something Trey had become known for at home. However, it always came in handy.

Not a sound could be heard as Trey walked out of his and Cater’s room, glancing at the sleeping boy to ensure he wouldn’t be a disturbance to the other’s slumber. They had a big day tomorrow, and Cater needed all the sleep he could get. No one seemed to be in the halls as the vice dorm leader walked along, quietly checking the rooms to make sure his dorm residents were sleeping peacefully. Trey would be lying to say he didn’t smile softly at the sleeping students, feeling more like a father to them than a vice dorm leader, happy that they were all fast asleep. 

It was almost as if Trey never left his home.

Though the rules were strict and its ruler was stricter, Heartslabyl had come to feel like a second family to Trey, full of laughter and love for one another. Trey couldn’t help the warmth in his chest when he watched the students running around and doing different activities together when they asked for his help when they came to him after getting a great score on a test or did well during their respective club. He indeed was the father to all these students.

Still, nothing as Trey returned to his room, yet the uneasy feeling never left. Something in the dorm was wrong. That was when he saw it, a faint glow coming through the bottom of the dorm leader’s room, something he wouldn’t have noticed unless paying attention to the doors around him. 

Riddle’s room really should have been the first place to check. If Trey was honest, he always stayed up too late when there was paperwork to do, even if he could spread the task out throughout the week.

Years of a mother dead set on her son accomplishing any task in the least amount of time possible certainty left a mark on the young dorm leader, always pushing himself to the brink of exhaustion to finish his work. It broke Trey’s heart to see how Riddle hurt himself like this.

The door swung open easily as dim light poured into the hallway to a sight Trey had seen far too many times. Red hair sticking out in all directions, arms sprawled over the desk, papers scattered everywhere from the desk to the floor, most likely due to the other falling asleep quickly. Trey could feel his heart breaking a little more as he slowly approached the desk, being sure not to make a sound, and gently lifted some of the red locks to gaze at his sleeping boyfriend’s face: mouth partially open, eyelashes delicately resting against his cheeks; a gorgeous sight, Trey couldn’t deny, but he should be looking like this in bed, not a hard desk.

Riddle was relatively easy to lift. The issue was about waking him up. Trey was careful to pick up the scattered papers first, carefully returning them to the desk in neat piles around his love before gently putting an arm around his waist. A small noise left Riddle as Trey pulled back the chair, feeling the younger’s head fall to his shoulder, moving his other arm oh so carefully to pick Riddle up. 

Thankfully nothing happened as Trey maneuvered to the bed, holding Riddle close to his chest as he pulled back the blankets and set the smaller down. The sound of the bed shifting as Trey turned off the light was clear as day, and he quickly moved to hush his love, feeling the smaller’s grasp on his arm and a whisper 

“Please stay..”

Trey smiled warmly, climbing into bed with his childhood friend, pulling Riddle close to his chest, and gently kissing the top of his head. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Petal.” He whispered back, rubbing Riddle’s back as they held each other close in the sea of red blankets. Nothing would hurt his queen.

Time passed, the sound of Riddle’s steady breathing returned, the feeling that had bothered Trey the whole night had finally faded away. Everything was at peace once again. Soon, the queen’s king fell asleep as well, only waking once again to the morning light telling the two it was time to start the day.


End file.
